The legendary Kunoichi of Konoha
by alienware64
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki, twin of the dead Naruto Uzumaki joins Team 7 with Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara. Naruko and Sasuke would search the true behind Naruto's dead and Itachi intentions. Now, during the chunnin exams Shikamaru and Sasuke got the curse mark and they would have to choice between the power and Naruko. Alternal story with Naruko and Shikamaru pairing.(Sumary Updated 8/01)
1. Teamwork

Hello! and welcome to another story on english!. This is a story of the sister of Naruto that i wanted to do recently. It tells the story of Naruko as a member of Team 7 along with Sasuke and Shikamaru. I ask you to give it a try and read it, then you can tell me if you like the story.

**Before you begin to read it i would like to warn you about my bad english. if someone can give me some advices i would be grateful.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Story notices:

-"Talking"

-_"Thinking", letters and notes or phrases of the_ past.

**Chapter 1 : Teamwork**

That day was especial. All the academy had waited it for years.

Some girl was thinking that turning into gennin would be great, Iruka-sensei no longer could treat her like garbage as well her companions too. She was sitting alone at an empty table while the other students made conversations with each other about their futures as Ninjas.

The room was full of loudly voices and nervous comments about their new assignments. But that lonely girl was looking to nothing, although she was happy for finally being a gennin she hadn't any friend since years ago. No, everybody laughed about the Uzumaki girl who was alone and didn't have a family. How cruel the world was, no one remembered her brother and his sacrifice. His past lost in shadows when he died and leaved behind her sister to save Konoha, but still he remained unremembered.

-"Uzumaki!, stay away from Sasuke-kun!" -a voice shouted. She looked at her right to see what was the commotion.

-"Haruno? what are you complaining about now?" -she asked coldly. The pink-haired girl looked mad at the Uzumaki.

The Uzumaki could see all the girls of the academy behind Haruno. Haruno pointed behind the girl and she turned around confused.

There was Sasuke Uchiha, the cutest boy in the Academy but the most inexpressive too. He was looking at an empty point in the wall of the room with his hands covering the middle of his face.

She didn't know how he reached that place so quietly but she didn't care.

-"If you won't go I'll force you!" -Ino Yamanaka, the best friend of Sakura Haruno was the most annoying girl in the Academy. But Sakura was worst and she knowed it.

The Uzumaki girl looked at Sakura without any fear, then she smiled at them. The group of girls began to talk incoherencies angried with the Uzumaki girl who was sitting next to the Uchiha.

-"Hum, i really doubt it. Instead, why don't you come to me all together?. I can kick your asses without effort" -that caused the effect that she wanted: the group shuted up in a instant and then they returned to their sits in a few seconds.

But Sakura Remained in that place as she trembled, she knew the great taijutsu and ninjutsu of Uzumaki but was willing to take the risk if it was Sasuke.

-"Sa-Sasuke-kun, why don't you come with me? It is better to be with this..." -Sasuke looked at her with his full anger. Sakura got the message and she walked away from them as Iruka-sensei entered the room.

-"Ohayo" -he said and the class answered except Sasuke and the Uzumaki- "Well now that you're genins i'll announce the Teams" -Iruka said and the class made silence.

* * *

-"Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame will conform the team 8" -Kiba laughed looking at Shino who remained in silence and Hinata blushed as she played with her fingers.

-"The team 10 will consist on... Sakura Haruno" -her heart stopped for a moment in expectation: she wanted to be with Sasuke in her team- "Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi" -Iruka concluded. Ino and Sakura looked at each other disappointed and then they watched Choji with disgust. Some murmurs could be heard around the room- "I know what you're thinking, but putting two girls in a same group is the best" -he explained shortly. When everybody made silence he returned to look the list.

-"Finally, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruko Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara will be together on Team 7" -Naruko looked at her new team, Shikamaru was yawning bored with the scene and Sasuke continued to watch the nothing. She pulled her look from them resigned.

* * *

-"Hum! he's late!, well then, he will have a punishment!" -she exclaimed smiling. Shikamaru shook his head in disagreement with her actions and Sasuke did nothing, he only watched the nothing as always.

-"How troublesome, why don't you stop doing those things?" -the Nara asked yawning. Naruko looked at him angry as she finished setting the trap.

-"You're exactly as Naruto was, that little dobe did the same that..." -he couldn't continue. In a moment, the girl was grabbing his shirt with great strenght and their faces were close to each other.

-"Say anything about Naruto and I'll kill you Uchiha-teme" -she whispered angry. Sasuke looked at her without fear and with his usual expression on his face that made her angrier- "TEME!" -Naruko shouted hitting his face with her fist. The Uchiha falled on the ground and then he vanished in a cloud of smoke leaving a wood behind.

-"You're fast. But still, a little blond girl wouldn't defeat me" -he indicated smiling but, instead of making Naruko angrier, she smiled too as she adjusted her band.

-"We'll see, c'mon!" -she said as his smile disappeared.

-_"I won't say anything, but I hope this doesn't cause me problems" _-Shikamaru thought worried. All of that vanished when a sound coming out of the door stopped Naruko and Sasuke for fighting. Well, maybe Sasuke but not Naruko.

-"Focus on your rival!" -she shouted running to him. The Uchiha looked at her startled but it was too late, she was on him.

The jounin entered the class room, looking first to his left side to found Shikamaru yawning and then to the front.

-"I'm interrupting some kind of romance?" -he asked curiosly, Naruko shook her head and then she looked at Sasuke who was blushed down her. Then, they immediately stood up and looked in different directions.

The girl had long blond hair with two tails on each side of her head, small catlike whiskers on his cheeks and blue eyes. She was wearing an orange and blue skirt with an orange and blue sweatshirt with white coat and high collar and spiral to her sides. Her protector had the logo of Konohagakure on the forehead. Her right leg had tied a bag with guns, and some blue sandals. Her legs were covered by two long black stockings.

The Uchiha was a fair-skinned ninja who had onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair was spiky in the back with bangs hunging above his eyes. Sasuke's clothing consisted of the traditional Uchiha clothing: a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers.

Finally Shikamaru had shoulder length dark brown hair tied in a spiky ponytail, narrow brown eyes. His attire was rather plain, consisting of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, his blue forehead protector worn around his left arm, brown pants, and blue sandals.

-"Wait!, how did you...?" -Shikamaru shook his head behind the jounin. The Uzumaki understood that Shikamaru prevented Kakashi for falling in her trap.

-"Something to ask me?" -Kakashi asked but he got no answer. The jounin sighed resigned: that team seemed to be problematic.

* * *

-"Why don't you introduce yourselves first?"

-"And... how? -Naruko asked someway confused.

-"Well, begin with your names. Then name the things that you like and what you don't, your dreams for the future, hobbies and things like that" -Kakashi looked at his students to see what reaction they would have. Unfortunately they watched his face with confusion- "okay, i'm Kakashi Hatake" -he said closing his eyes and sighing- "i don't wish to say what I like and what i not" -Shikamaru and Naruto seemed surprised with his reaction- "About my dreams... i have many. Now's your turn" -he concluded ponting to the girl.

-"But, you didn't say your..."

-"I said: it's your turn" -Naruko startled herself for Kakashi's answer, but she decided to not complain.

-"Everyone knows me as Naruko Uzumaki and i really like the Ichiraku's Ramen!" -Shikamaru yawned again, finding boring her explanation- "i love to train ninjutsu and taijutsu to be the best Kunoichi ever but i don't like when it's time to go home because i'm alone" -Sasuke's eyebrow rose, showing himself more interested in the matter- "and my dream for the future is... fullfil the dream of my brother and became a Hokage" -both Kakashi and Shikamaru looked at her sadly, they knew the story of Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke's body filled with anger, the mention of Naruko's dead twin remembered him that Itachi was still alive.

-"Next" -Kakashi ordered. Nara looked at Sasuke who doesn't showed no signs and then he sighed.

-"I'm Shikamaru Nara and I like the mackerel and the seaweed" -Hatake nodded as he listened to him- "my favorite thing to do is watch the clouds all the day, but i don't like when i have to train or study" -Naruko looked at him noting that his life was very boring- "i dream with getting married and get two kids, one girl and one boy and retiring from being ninja to play Shogi the rest of my days" -he concluded and then he lay down on the ground to see the clouds.

-"My name... is Sasuke Uchiha. There are few things that I like and there are many that I hate" -Naruko observed him as he revealed something of his life, Kakashi was listening too but without any interest on it- "My dream... no, my objective is restore my clan and kill someone in specific"

-_"Itachi"_ -Naruko thought, guessing that he wanted revenge for what happened that night.

-"Okay then, everyone of you is special and have different abilities" -Shikamaru stood up and his new companions follow him as well Kakashi did too- "Tomorrow we'll begin our training" -he announced walking away of them- "Ah, don't eat or you're gonna puke your breakfast" -Hatake began to laugh with that comment as Naruko and her new companions looked at each other confused.

* * *

-"Teamwork?" -Shikamaru nodded.

-"Is the most logical, it has no point competing for two bells. Kakashi-sensei wants us to fight among ourselves to break the team and send the three of us back to the Academy. Yeah, this jounin is smart..." -Naruko smiled at him: he may be a lazy guy, but he was brilliant. Sasuke sighed resignated to his logic.

-"What do you have planned?" -the Uchiha asked pulling out his kunai.

In the field, Kakashi was reading his erotic book quietly. Although he was someway surprised that the blond girl and the Uchiha didn't attacked him. He moved away his face from the book and he looked everywhere.

-"At least they hide themselves very well. I wonder if..." -he suddenly listened the sound of a kunai approaching him. Kakashi dodged it in the last moment as he turned around to see Sasuke on a tree.

-"Good try, but you'll never hit me"

-"I wouldn't be so sure!" -a voice behind him startled Kakashi. He turned around the fast he could to block a dangerous attack.

-_"She's strong, I guess I can't continue my reading"_ -he thought saving his book on his bag with his free hand. Naruko smiled trying to hit Kakashi with her other fist but he blocked her attack again- "Nice taijutsu, it's at the level of a Chunnin. Still..."

-"You forgot the code of a ninja: you should never take your eyes off your enemy!" -Sasuke ran at him startling Kakashi, he didn't forgot that the Uchiha was on the tree but Naruko forced him to concentrate on her.

The jounin pushed her sharply in time to stop Sasuke's taijutsu. But Naruko ran again to him and both gennins attacked Kakashi with great speed preventing him to defend himself.

-"Back... off!" -Kakashi shouted sending them away with a single move.

-"Sasuke now!" -the girl said and she and the Uchiha began to form seals for one powerful ninjutsu.

Kakashi looked at them as he made seals too but he wasn't fast enough.

-"Katon, goukakyuu no jutsu!*" -they screamed at the same time breathing deeply.

***Fire release: Great fireball.**

Putting their fingers like a circle around their mouths they expelled a great ball of fire to the jounin. After a few minutes the jutsu vanished, leaving a small zone of burned grass.

-"Impressive!, You almost got me!..." -he exclaimed laughing under his mask. Naruko and Sasuke smiled when they saw that Kakashi was on the air making some seals.

-_"I think it's my turn now... Kamenage no jutsu!**" _-he thought and a shadow line emerged from his feets and ran the grass to the area where Kakashi would fall.

****Shadow Imitation Technique.**

Kakashi landed on the ground as he was making the finals seals.

-"...but now it's too late, i would...!" -he stopped talking as he noticed that his own body couldn't move- "What the...?" -his body turned around by itself and then it walked in the opposite direction than the two gennins.

-"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, looks that you fell in our trap" -Shikamaru emerged from the forest and he walked to Hatake as he was forced to walk too- "Naruko!, Sasuke!" -they nodded and the girl approached fast to Kakashi's back.

When she could, she grabbed the two bells victorious.

-"Excellent job, you're the best team that i ever have" -Kakashi said smiling as Shikamaru undid his jutsu. The jounin looked at his three students with proud.

-"So?" -Naruko asked while Sasuke and Shikamaru walked to her side. Hatake sighed, he have to recognize their efforts.

-"You're approved!" -he indicated with a mask-smile. The Uzumaki and the Nara boy smiled happy, Sasuke whispered a "hum" as his face had a little smile- "and for celebrate, we could go to Ichiraku" -Naruko's happiness couldn't be less.

-"Yeah! you're the best sensei!"

* * *

-"Wow, i love miso-ramen" -she whispered eating the food with pleasure. Teuchi, the owner of the place, nodded happy as he was cooking more.

-"I have to admit, the Ichiraku ramen is very good" -Shikamaru said eating more slowly his bowl- "is a pity that Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke aren't here to enjoy it..."

-"Sure" -Naruko answered unconvinced. The Nara sighed.

-"But is better this way. I need to ask you something"

-"What is it?" -she smiled waiting for her next bowl. Shikamaru blushed himself for a moment.

-"Ah!, hum, why you do mischiefs?" -her smile was lost in a second. She even didn't eat the new bowl. Although, her face adopted a sad expression.

-"When we were younger, Naruto and I loved doing those things. But after that he died, and it wasn't the same without him..." -Shikamaru began to understand her actions- "making mischief, I thought I'd skip it and i would remember the happy times. But now I realize how wrong I was"

-"I'm sorry Naruko. I didn't have to ask you..." -She shook her head in disagreement and then Naruko smiled at him.

-"It's okay, it's been two years now" -Naruko looked at the bowl without hunger, the matter of her twin took away her appetite.

Shikamaru regretted his words, he didn't have to ruin her happiness with that stupid question. Maybe everybody said that he was brilliant but he was so fool.

-"Naruko..." -Teuchi whispered as he remembered the face of the hiperactive blond boy- "i'll pay today, don't worry. You and your friend can eat all the food that..." -Naruko stood up and Shikamaru did too. He looked at her with a little surprise on his face.

-"Thanks Teuchi-san" -the girl said sadly and then she exited the place with Shikamaru following her.

-"Hey! Naruko! don't go!"

The Uzumaki walked to the way that came out of the village. Then she sat on the bench as the Nara sat too.

-"Why he had to die Shikamaru?" -her question surprised him. He was going to answer her but then he saw a lot of tears falling down her face- "I miss him so much" -the girl leaned her head on his chest as she was crying. The boy stroked her hair gently.

-"I always thought that Naruto was problematic. But that day, i recognized that i was wrong. Everyone of us was wrong with Naruto" -he confessed. Naruko's body trembled slightly from crying- "He wasn't an idiot or a monster like Sakura or Ino said. No, he was a hero"

The wind blew gently as the sun was setting on the horizon. Shikamaru looked at the clouds without interest on them. For one time in his life he was doing the right thing: helping a friend.

* * *

He walked through the entrance as many times before, passing through the line. Then he toured the neighbourhood in direction to his house.

When he reached it, he passed the door and he began to walk in direction to his parent's bedroom. He didn't stop, he needed to do that without wasting time.

-_"Empty as usual"_ -he thought as he gave a quick look at the room. He searched it before so it doesn't worth the effort.

He walked away from there as he directed himself to the kitchen. There was where he needed to go.

The boy reached the place and he began to search in all directions for something that would gave him a clue of Itachi's path.

Suddenly he thought about Naruko's decision. Her brother died in hands of Itachi but she didn't want revenge. Why?, Sasuke knowed that his brother was a monster but she... He shoked his head, he didn't have to worry for that stupid matter. The Uchiha continued his searching now with more effort.

After a few minutes of useless searching he stopped himself. Then, he hit the wall with anger turning around to get away from that place.

Some noise stopped him, he turned around to see that a note fell down from the table. He took it interested in what it said.

_Sasuke-kun:_

_ I heard from Itachi that you like a girl. So I invited her to lunch tomorrow, get dressed and well prepared. After this you must give thanks to your brother._

_With Love, Mom._

_P.D: there's food in the cupboard. I think it will stay warm until you arrive from the Academy._

He pressed the against his chest. His heart was filled with sadness as his eyes filled with tears.

Her mother had been so good and innocent, even a few moments before she died.

-"Itachi... you'll pay for this"

End of the first chapter, I hope, as I said earlier, you give it a chance and I hope to make it interesting. I just ask if you can give me some reviews stating if you liked the story and some advices for my bad english.


	2. Learning things

Hello again and welcome to the second chapter of my crossover. This chapter is more shorter than the last but i hope that you like it!

**Before you begin to read it i would like to warn you about my bad english. if someone can give me some advices i would be grateful.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Story notices:

-"Talking"

-_"Thinking", letters and notes or phrases of the_ past.

**Chapter 2 : Learning things**

-"Shika-kun!" -The boy sighed resigned as the girl raised up her hand to indicate that she and Sasuke were there- "over here!"

-_"Now she calls me that again, how many times i would have to correct her?"_ -Shikamaru thought as he approached the pair.

Only two days passed since the formation of Team 7 and, after the Ichiraku's incident, Shikamaru and the girl became good friends.

He looked at Sasuke who was with his hands in his pockets and he was looking a point on the ground. Naruko smiled happy for the arrival of the Nara.

The Nara yawned as he arrived there.

-"Ohayo, Naruko-chan. Sasuke..." -the Uchiha whispered a weak "hum" as an answer- "How long are you waiting?" -he asked curiosly. Naruko's smile vanished in minute.

-"Like two hours" -she answered and then she approached Shikamaru ear- "and with him, it was super boring" -Shikamaru laughed calmly as the girl did too.

-"Kakashi-sensei always takes around two hours to arrive. He is so troublesome..."

The conversation continued between them. Sasuke looked askance at the two genin as he was listening to their laughter.

He didn't mind at all, but why they laughed?, why she was happy despite losing his brother?. Those questions filled him with anger, confusing him with her attitude. The Uchiha looked at Shikamaru who was next to the Uzumaki, he also laughed and chatted happily with her leaving Sasuke completely aside.

He calmed down, it was better that way. Sasuke Uchiha preferred the loneliness instead to be friend of a couple of idiots. Or so he thought.

-"Hello" -a voice behind Sasuke interrupted the conversation. The three turned around to find the jounin in front of them.

-"What take you so long sensei?" -Kakashi give them a mask-smile and then he scratched his head.

-"Sorry, but I got lost on the road of life..."

-"Don't lie!" -Naruko shouted angry. The jounin laughed nerviously behind his mask.

-"We'll do something today? or we can go home to rest?" -Hatake looked at Shikamaru who yawned thinking on the effort that he was going to do.

-"Err, yes. Today i've a surprise for you" -Sasuke continued watching the nothing without interest on the sensei. Naruko nodded as she smiled excited with the surprise.

-"What? What? What?" -she asked with impatience. Kakashi smiled at her energy but Sasuke only watched the girl with angry.

-"This day you'll have the honor of training with two excellent shinobis" -Naruko couldn't wait anymore, she began to jump excited with the good news.

However, Shikamaru yawned again without interest in the "surprise" and Sasuke's anger faded immediately. This was the opportunity he was waiting, if he train with those powerful shinobi he could surpass his brother easily.

-"Yeah! finally some action!" -the Nara boy smiled: she was very similar to Naruto.

Kakashi made a sign and two persons approached him. The "excellent shinobis" surprised the three gennins.

-"The sandaime?" -Hiruzen Sarutobi nodded smiling as he was smoking his pipe- "and who's that old man?" -Naruko asked pointing at the other shinobi who laughed.

-"I'm Jiraiya!" -the old man began to dance strangely as he continued his introduction- "from the mountains to the sea everybody knows me as the Toad Sage!" -he moved in circles his long silver hair causing that a drop of sweat fell down the heads of Naruko, Sasuke and Shikamaru- "Jiraiya, the legendary sannin!" -after that he concluded his dance with a rare pose.

-"He? a sannin?. He looks like a pervert..." -Hiruzen began to laugh with Naruko's comment.

-"Your reputation precedes you!" -Jiraiya shook his head disappointed as the Hokage laughed loudly.

Kakashi sighed, maybe it wasn't a good idea after all.

* * *

-"Excellent! your fire style is amazing!" -Jiraiya was impressed with the little girl. She was even more better than her own brother.

-"That's all you'll do? look at me while i use my jutsus?" -Naruko asked confused and someway dissapointed with the sannin.

-"Don't think I didn't do anything, watching you i realized that you have what it takes to be a great ninja!" -her face had a big smile as she blushed herself.

-"Do you really think so?"

-"i don't think so, i'm sure of it!" -Jiraiya exclaimed as he laughed.

Naruko was so happy, her dream was now one more step closer to fulfil.

-"And I'll tell you something else, i offer the opportunity of being my student..." -the girl looked at him suspicious.

-"I don't know. Kakashi is my sensei now, and i don't want to leave the Team..." -Jiraiya sighed dissapointed.

-"Well, it's your choice. But i wonder what would Naruto say if he were alive..." -that caused the effect that he wanted: Naruko's face adopted a confused expression.

* * *

Shikamaru was lying on the floor while he was looking at the clouds. The sandaime smoked his pipe next to the boy.

-"That looks like Shikaku" -Hiruzen pointed a cloud that had the form of Shikamaru's father.

The Nara boy smiled as he nodded.

-"Hokage-sama, we shouldn't be training or learning something?" -asked someway feeling guilty. Sarutobi blinked as a ring of smoke emerged from his pipe.

-"We are training. Watch the clouds is a practice of patience. Something that many shinobi don't have" -Shikamaru nodded recognizing the Hokage's intelligence- "I've to thank you Shikamaru" -the boy was confused with the man's words.

-"But why?, i didn't do nothing" -Hiruzen shook his head in disagreement.

-"Yes you did. You've made friends with Naruko and gave back hope to her life. You know how lonely she has been since the incident..." -the Nara boy sighed with happiness realizing the meaning of his words.

-"I did what I thought was right, I don't think you need to thank me for that. Naruko is a good girl who has a big heart. His purposes are very different from Sasuke" -the Sandaime noted the blush that Shikamaru had as he talked of the Uzumaki. The boy could feel his skin prickle only of talking about her- "She is very different of the other girls, i mean that she isn't superficial. And that's why she is my friend" -the Hokage saw a big smile on the boy's face.

-"I see now. Well Shikamaru we must get going, the others will be waiting for us"

Hiruzen and the Nara boy stood up and then they walked away from the place. Sarutobi had a big smile in his face as well Shikamaru had too.

-_"Shikamaru... I never thought this of you. You really had grown up"_

* * *

-"Well..." -Kakashi sighed dissapointed of himself- "It had been a bad idea after all. I'm really sorry for wasting your time" -The sandaime shook his head in disagreement.

-"No sensei, i really have learned something for this" -Shikamaru indicated smiling. Sasuke was leaning against a tree with both arms crossed over his chest.

-"Good to hear it, and what about you Naruko?"

-"Who? me? ah well, Jiraiya-sensei taught me some things..." -the old man nodded smiling as Kakashi's right eyebrow rose unconvinced.

-"And finally Sasuke had..."

-"Taijutsu training" -he said coldly. Both Naruko and Shikamaru were surprised that he talked for the first time in the day.

-"Okay Kakashi. I've to go, researching is waiting for me" -the man with the mask laughed loudly. Jiraiya smiled at Naruko- "I'll be back in two months. There is something she need to see..." -he whispered and then he disappeared in a whirl of smoke.

-"I must return to the office" -Hiruzen announced walking to Konoha- Oh, before I forget, the three should participate in the Chunin exam that would be celebrated the next week. You could learn a lot from it" -then, he walked to Shikamaru right side.

-"Take care of her" -Shikamaru nodded as he heard the whisper of the Hokage in his right ear.

* * *

She sat on the bench as she watched families walk the street. The girl looked at the photograph again and tears ran over her face.

What she didn't know was that someone was watching her from behind a tree. A shy girl who was, along with Naruko, the only who cried the death of the Uzumaki.

She had always wanted to approach her, knew loneliness and sorrow that Naruko was going on and wanted to be friends. Although she doesn't had any friends and she had difficulty socializing with others just wanted to be the one to support her and listen her talk about her brother all the time. Hinata Hyuga was in love with Naruto Uzumaki.

-"Crying again?" -Naruko raised her head seeing that Shikamaru was approaching her.

-"I-I'm so-sorry" -the boy sat in the bench too as he looked at the picture.

-"You seem happy" -the girl nodded cleaning her face from tears.

In the picture, Naruko and her brother were hugging as they were smiling. Naruto had his fist raised in the air and Naruko had her eyes closed like that was a dream. Their faces and clothes had rest of food on it.

-"Yeah. That day was our birthday, so Naruto cooked a big cake for me. Unfortunately, it had exploded when he put it in the oven" -she and Shikamaru laughed softly as she remembered the scene. The boy blushed himself as he saw Naruko's smile again.

-_"What's wrong with me?"_ -he thought shooking his head.

-"Shika-kun?" -the girl asked worried as he nodded.

-"That must be fun. Everything that Naruto did was fun. He made everyone laugh with his jokes. He was full of energy" -Naruko giggled as she listened Shikamaru's words- "Well, i'm glad to see that you're okay now. If you need something in the future just call me, i'm good at listening. And, don't blame yourself for Naruto's dead. I told you before: he was a hero. He did what he did to protect you"

-"Thanks, Shika-kun" -she said hugging the boy. The nara found himself surprised but in a moment he hugged her too as he blushed himself for the feel of her heartbeat.

Hinata looked all the scene as she smiled, Naruko had another friend. She doesn't need Hinata at all, Shikamaru-san will be enough for her.

The Hyuga turned around to walk away from there but a voice stopped her.

-"Come here Hinata, i know that you're there" -her heart began to pound fast. How he found out?, she had been so careful in the sounds that she made.

Hinata approached slowly the pair as she trembled for the moment.

She stopped a few meters from both. Although she was staring at the floor she could feel the stares of Naruko and Shikamaru.

-"Hinata?, why are you spying us?" -Naruko asked confused. She always thought that Hinata was a shy and nice girl but that behavior...

-"I w-was-wasn't... i o-on-only wan-wanted t-to..." -Shikamaru looked at her and then he understand all.

-"Don't worry Hinata. If you wanted to talk with her you only had to ask..." -the Hyuga blushed herself as she got more nervious- "Well, I leave you, my dad will be angry if I'm late. See you tomorrow Naruko-chan, Hinata-san" -Naruko nodded and Hinata bowed as she murmured "thanks".

* * *

-"Wait a minute! you always loved Naruto?" -she asked surprised. Hinata blushed herself but she managed to nod.

-"H-Hai. He was everything I wanted to be. After he saved me and showed me kindness, I fell for him"

-"Aww! you're so cute!" -Hinata smiled gently. Naruko was really a good girl- "if only he would be alive, i would make him to recognize his feelings for you" -the Hyuga sighed sadly.

-"But he didn't loved me and my parents didn't allowed me to approach him. So we couldn't be friends and now he isn't here. If only i were more valiant i would have confessed my feelings for him" -a few tears fell down from her face. Naruko looked the trees with sadness.

-"Perhaps. But now we're friends and we never allow that the memory of Naruto get lost" -she said smiling. Hinata nodded happy, she was much like her brother.

-_"Arigato, Naruko-san. For your friendship"_ -she thought smiling.

-"Uzumaki, we need to talk" -a voice near them made they turn around. Naruko stood up as she saw Sasuke Uchiha.

-"Uchiha?, i can't. I'm talking with Hinata. You could say whatever you want tomorrow" -the boy clenched his fist tightly as he ground his teeth.

-"Now!" -he shouted angry startling the two girls. Naruko looked at her new friend.

-"Sorry Hinata but the teme can't wait. I see you tomorrow" -Hinata nodded smiling. Then, Naruko's hand was grabbed by Sasuke.

* * *

They walked through the village while Sasuke squeezed her hand with great strength.

-"Look! is he Sasuke?" -the girl asked suddenly. Her pink-haired friend looked in that direction with anger.

-"Sasuke-kun is with Uzumaki?. It can't be, this must be a joke. Ino!" -she shouted turning around to see the blonde.

-"It isn't Sakura. Both walk with their hands clasped" -the Yamanaka answered making Sakura more angry.

-"No. Watch to Sasuke, he is taking Naruko using his strength. She didn't want to go to..." -Both girls hit with their fists Choji's head. The boy stroked his head with pain.

-"We'll follow them. This way!"

* * *

-"Let me go teme!" -she shouted angry. If Naruko was angry Sasuke was more.

They walked up to an alley. The Uchiha released her hand and then pushed her against the wall. He couldn't stand the curiosity, he should ask her.

-"Why you don't want revenge?" -Naruko looked at him confused.

-"What?"

-"Answer me!" -the scream echoed through the alley. The girl looked at him scared of his behavior.

-"i don't know what you talking about..."

-"My brother killed yours!. He's a monster that still lives and he could be killing more innocents right now!. Why you don't want revenge?" -he asked making Naruko nervous.

-"I wanted it for some time, but then I remembered how my brother was and his desire to protect others. Itachi is a monster yes, but Naruto wouldn't have wanted me to become a killer too" -Sasuke looked at her with disbelief of what he heard.

He couldn't believe her answer, how she could forgive Itachi so easy?. That wasn't what he expected to hear, and only got more angry. He glared at her with anger as he released her. Then, he walked away without saying a word.

* * *

-"Did you hear what i heard?" -Sakura asked surprised. Ino nodded.

-"Sasuke was so rude with that bitch. I know that she got what she deserved but i can't stop feeling bad for her..." -Choji sighed sadly. He knew that Naruko wasn't a bad girl, she just passed trough a lot of things.

-"He's an asshole. He couldn't treat a girl like that!" -the boy whispered angry. Both girls turned around to see him with surprise on her faces.

-"Hold on. From when you're on the side of the Uzumaki?" -he shook his head as they began to walk away from the alley.

-"I'm on your side, not on hers. But don't treat Naruko like garbage, she is not like that. Yeah, we all know that Naruto was an idiot but she don't" -Ino and Sakura looked at each other and then they laughed.

-"You got a point" -Choji nodded happy thinking that the fights would end.

-"But as long as she attracts the attention of Sasuke she will be our enemy!" -Sakura shouted raising her fist on the air.

-"Yeah!. Watch out Naruko Uzumaki, Ino and Sakura are after you!"

If Choji thought that the fights would end, he was wrong. They were just starting.

End of the second chapter, I hope that you would like it. I just ask if you can give me some review stating if you liked the story and some advices for my bad english.

**Last Chapter to vote. For now, it seems that Shikamaru and Naruko would be the main pairing.**

Answer to reviews:

**HjLostDreams: **Thanks man, i appreciate your review. I'm glad that you liked my form of writing (it's so difficult) and i hope that you like this chapter too.

**ilovestorys: **Okay man thanks for voting and for leaving your review.

**Naru-fan3400: **Thanks for reading, i wanted to make Shikamaru a bit more kind. Thanks for your review.

**Uchiha MeNikki:** Thanks a lot dude. Yeah, i've a lot of grammar errors because the spanish is my first but i'm glad you liked my story and i hope you like this chapter too. I'll count your vote for Shikamaru and Naruko.


	3. Curse Mark

Hello again and welcome to the third chapter of my crossover. This chapter is more larger than the first and the second so i hope that you like it!

(A/N I changed the summary a bit just in case)

**Before you begin to read it i would like to warn you about my bad english. if someone can give me some advices i would be grateful.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Story notices:

-"Talking"

-_"Thinking", letters and notes or phrases of the_ _past._

**Chapter 3 : Curse Mark**

It had been two days since they entered the death forest. Unfortunately for them, they didn't found a single team that had the scroll that they wanted. The group was running out of options.

-"Have you finished setting the traps?"

-"It wasn't easy Shika-kun. But we did what you said" -Shikamaru nodded smiling.

-"Hum, although I prefer direct combat, the traps will do the job" -Sasuke said pointing the trap zone.

-"Now we should wait for an idiot to fall into our..." -a scream stopped her.

Several kunai and banging noises could be heard. The three gennins remained quietly as they were hearing the hits. The screams were silenced in minutes.

-"...trap" -Naruko concluded smiling. Shimakaru and Sasuke looked at each other and they nodded. Then, they jumped off of the tree to the ground. The girl followed them immediately.

They walked up to where the foolish ninjas would be trapped. Before reaching the place, Shikamaru turned around to face the Uchiha.

-"Sasuke, could you...?" -the boy blinked as he activated his Sharingan.

-"Unconscious" -He answered returning his eyes to normal.

-"Thanks" -the Uchiha whispered a "hum" as an answer- "Still, don't let your guard down. We'll approach quietly"

-"Okay Shika-kun" -Naruko and the Uchiha drew out their kunais as Shikamaru nodded.

On the site, they could see three ninjas on the floor unconscious. A big trunk was stamped against another tree and several shurikens and kunais were nailed on non-vital parts of the genins.

Next to them was a white scroll lying on the ground. Sasuke approached and then he took it with his right hand.

-"And well?, c'mon teme tell us!" -Naruko couldn't contain her curiosity. Shikamaru was also interested to know, cause if it was the right scroll they could get out of that forest and pass that boring exam.

Sasuke turned around to face his companions. If it was by the look of his face they would have thought it was a failure but...

-"It's heaven scroll" -the Nara and the Uzumaki smiled happy with the good news.

-"Finally!. Now we must..." -a noise stopped Shikamaru's talk.

-"Who's there?" -Naruko asked startled.

The three gennins turned around quickly to found a tall man with extremely pale skin and waist-length black hair. He had a long face with pronounced cheekbones, golden eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes. He weared plain grey garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back and blue tomoe-shaped earrings.

-"Oh!, look what i found here. A good specimen of the Uchiha clan" -the rare man licked his mouth with his long tongue causing disgust on the Team 7.

-"Who are you?. What do you know of my clan!?" -Sasuke was angry with that stupid, he didn't have the right of calling him "specimen".

-"You've determination and there's hate in your heart" -there was a momentary silence, the man laughed softly- "My name is Orochimaru and i offer you... power"

* * *

-"The little Uzumaki... so powerful but yet so weak. Even the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki was better than you girl" -the man said making that a few tears fell from her face.

She was so frustrated, all her training had been in vain. All she had believed was nothing now with that horrible man in front of her as she felt her soul torn with his words.

-"I know that, after all, what you really want is revenge against Itachi" -the girl was in shock, she couldn't even look him in the eyes- "I'm glad that you finally realized my power, you never will defeat me. But, i can give you the strength to try it. To revenge your brother and... to kill Itachi" -Orochimaru didn't wait for her answer.

His neck began to stretch as his fangs grew and her head was on his way to the girl.

She was lost, none of her jutsus or taijutsu worked on him. Although, Shikamaru was unconscious and Sasuke was paralyzed by the fear. None of them would save her.

-"Surrender to your fate!" -he shouted as his neck approached fast.

The time stopped, the girl didn't know what Orochimaru was going to do but didn't care. She had failed his brother, to his friends and to herself. Nothing mattered now. The Uzumaki closed her eyes waiting for her end.

-"TASTE THE REAL POWER!" -that was his final words. After that she couldn't hear more than the sound of the wind moving the trees of the jungle.

A bite sound could be heard. Strangely, the girl felt no pain. She opened her eyes and could see two legs in front of her. She looked up to find Sasuke Uchiha who had blood dripping from the wound.

-"Sasuke? what...?"

-"Argh, you're too slow little girl" -the boy began to feel a sharp pain in the neck.

Orochimaru turned away from him with a smile as his neck returned to his body.

-"I didn't asked for your help! you don't had to rescue me!" -she shouted angry and someway surprised. Sasuke laughed with difficulty.

-"I d-don't k-kn-know w-why I di-did it. I j-ju-just ac-acted by impulse" -his breathing became faster and faster until he felt a stitch in the wound that made him lose consciousness.

-_"Sasuke-kun..." -_Naruko thought sadly for him. She knowed that he wasn't dead but she felt guilty for him.

He could be inexpressive, teme, stupid and arrogant. But that day he had proven to be a good friend protecting the girl's life. Sadness filled the heart of Naruko as she was thinking that she had been rude with him.

Perhaps all he needed was some reason or friends who could deviate him from the path of revenge. Maybe, she and Shikamaru could become his friends. And, someday give him a reason to live happy.

Why she was afraid? it would be like this forever?, and what happened to become the friend of Sasuke?. Those questions echoed in her mind while a memory was becoming more visible.

**-Flashback-**

-"Naruto-nichan!" -the boy fell off the bed startled by the scream- "nichan! nichan! help me!" -his tiredness faded away as well as the pain of the blow. The blond boy stood up and ran to his sister's bed.

When he got there, he saw his sister covering with sheets as she was hiding from something. His heart pounded fast for the fear that something happened to her.

-"What's wrong?!" -he shouted scared. The girl looked at him and then she pointed to some point on the wall.

Naruto turned around to see a big black spider walking down the wall. He smiled dissapointed.

-"That was the problem? For this you awaken me so early?" -his sister nodded covering her face with the sheets again. Naruto yawned tired and someway bored.

-"Kill it! Kill it!" -the boy sighed resignated. He knew that his sister wouldn't allow him to sleep until he do something.

With only a hit of his hand he crushed the spider on the wall.

-_"Disgusting" _-he thought as he cleaned his hand with another side of the wall.

-"Thanks nichan!" -she said smiling. Naruto nodded yawning again as he saw that the dawn was close.

He only had a few hours to sleep until class.

-"Don't mention it, now I'm going to sleep. You should do the same" -his sister began to blush herself confusing Naruto.

-"Nichan, can i sleep with you?" -Naruto sighed, she was still a little girl.

-"Why?, i've already killed the "monster". It wouldn't trouble anymore" -he said joking. The girl looked at him with sad eyes and a blush on her face.

-"Okay Okay!, you win Naruko, you can sleep in my..." -he couldn't continue talking, in a second the girl had hugged him softly.

-"Yeah! you're the best Naruto-nichan!" -Naruto laughed happy as he and his sister walked to his bedroom holdign hands.

(A/N this isn't a pervert flashback, Naruto hadn't any bad intention with her sister as well she hadn't too. I just wanted to show the love they had for each other as brothers. I clarify this because there are always readers who misinterpret things. Well, not everybody, i know)

**-End of the Flashback-**

Naruto had always been the one who had given her the courage to carry on and always keep promises. But now she was afraid, and without him she was a failure as a ninja.

-"Poor Uchiha boy..." -Orochimaru began to laugh loudly. The girl looked at him with fear- "Now's your turn!" -the man did the same attack than before.

Again she was afraid, she was motionless watching the creepy eyes of the snake-man approaching her neck again.

-"Doton: Kekkai!*" -a voice shouted behind the man.

***Earth style: Ground barrier technique**

Two blocks of land emerged and formed a prison around Orochimaru. Then, they began to merge as they tried to crush the man.

Naruko watched impressed the technique, then she looked over the rocks and she saw her friend making the jutsu.

-"Shika-kun?" -the boy stood up and he grabbed one of his explosive kunais.

-"Naruko-chan! jump!" -the Uzumaki looked at him confused but in a second she realized his words and jumped using her chakra.

Shikamaru threw his weapon to the zone behind Naruko. It reached it just in the time that the snake-man jumped out of the land, then a big explosion occurred.

The fire consumed everything around it, although it wasn't a huge explosion had burned part of trees and insects next to the zone.

Shikamaru sighed relieved: luckily, the explosion didn't reach the girl so she landed a few meters behind the Nara boy.

-"I think i hit him... are you okay Naruko-chan?" -he asked worried for her. The girl nodded and then she approached Shikamaru to hug him.

-"Yeah. Thanks Shika-kun, Orochimaru would have killed me if you didn't arrived on time" -Shikamaru blushed like the last time he hugged her. The feeling of her body next to him was too much- "But... Sasuke-kun was injured..." -Naruko pointed at the Uchiha boy. The Nara boy looked at him worried.

-"Well, i think we must go to the tower. There we can get some medics for..."

-"Where do you think you're going?. You aren't planning on leaving me here, don't you?" -that voice means problems for Shikamaru. But worst of all was that he had almost no chakra and Sasuke was hurt. He must make a decision and fast.

-"Oh man, how troublesome is he. Naruko-chan, take Sasuke to the tower. I'll delay him as much as i can" -Naruko shook her head in disagreement.

-"I-I won't leave you behind!" -Shikamaru sighed as he knowed that he would regretted his words if it was someone else, but Naruko was special to him. He made a promise to Hiruzen and he would have to comply it.

-"Young love huh?. Well, i'm sorry for dissapoint you but she isn't going anywhere!" -he shouted smiling- "on the other hand, I'm really impressed with your intelligence boy. You'd be perfect as my subordinate if you want..." -Shikamaru laughed loudly.

-"No thanks, i'm fine being miself" -Shikamaru used his shadow imitation technique to hold the snake-man in his place.

-"You got him!" -she exclaimed happy. The boy shook his head scared.

-"I don't think so..." -Shikamaru knew it was too weird that Orochimaru fell in that slow jutsu. No, it was too rare to be true.

Orochimaru clicked his tongue resigned.

-"Oh, maybe you need a little present..." -the two of them could hear his voice but now from other side of the forest. The Nara boy undid the jutsu as he realized that the "trapped Orochimaru" was a clone of snakes and the real snakes was approaching from other side.

-"I got you!"

Naruko didn't know what happened. In a second, Shikamaru had Orochimaru's teeth on his neck.

-"Sh-Shi-Shika...kun?" -the snake-man retired himself from the boy's neck.

The boy turned around to face her as he felt a great pain on the wound zone. He grabbed it with his right hand as he looked at the girl.

-"Naruko... i'm sorry" -with a single blink of her eyes, Shikamaru fell unconcious on the ground.

-"Shi-Shika-kun!" -her body began to tremble with angry. Something mad was taking control of her mind- "You... you... will pay for this!" -the shout didn't scare Orochimaru but he found himself surprised as he saw a red chakra covering her body.

The face of a fox formed with red chakra floated on her for a moment.

-"What!? she has the Kyubi too!?"

Soon he realized that Naruto wasn't the only one who had the Kyubi in his body. Someway his sister had too.

-"Oh, Minato huh?. Very smart of you..."

* * *

-"Naruko-chan..." -his voice sounded sad like he was having a bad dream. The girl used a towel to reduce his fever- "I... couldn't... protect you..." -she looked at him sadly. After all, he tried his best to protect her. Now, Naruko had to do something.

-_"He's dreaming with me... Sorry Shika-kun, i wasn't a good help back there" _-she thought blushing herself. He looked calmly when he slept and someway cute (A/N that was she was thinking hehe).

-"Itachi..." -she turned around to saw Sasuke sweating by his nightmare- "don't hurt... Naruko..." -she couldn't believe what she heard, Sasuke Uchiha talking about her? him, an idiot?. Naruko giggled blushed, he was an idiot yes, but someway cute.

-_"Poor Sasuke, after all he's trying to protect me. Even in his dreams..." _-She took another towel as she put it on the upper side of his face.

Naruko sighed tired, taking care of them and looking for something to eat wasn't easy. But at least she hadn't any trouble. Well, at least not yet...

-"Uzumaki! we know that you're there!" -a familiar voice shouted outside the tree startling her. Naruko exited slowly through the hole of it.

Outside the tree she could recognize her two "enemies".

-"The Yamanaka fan girl and... what was your name?" -she asked coldly. The pink-haired girl began to shout incoherencies like "I'll kill that...!" or "You little piece of...!"

-"Calm down Sakura. You know that you don't stand a chance against her alone..." -Sakura looked at her surprised.

-"Ino!"

-"I said "not alone", but together maybe..." -the blonde said smiling. The Haruno girl nodded angry.

-"What the hell do you want? i don't have time for you!. My friends are sick damn it!" -Naruko was furious with those annoying girls.

They were always bothering her with their jokes about Naruto. It was always the same with them, they said that they love Sasuke Uchiha but always teased her. Why? they knew that Sasuke never approached the Uzumaki girl.

-"Ha! we know that Sasuke is sleeping and you want to take advantage of him" -the Uzumaki blinked surprised and then she laughed. It began like a giggle but after she laughed very loudly.

-"What's so funny!?" -the two girls asked at unison. Naruko stopped laughing as she began to breath quickly to recover herself.

-"You're so stupid"

-"WHAT!?" -Naruko looked at them smiling.

-"If fighting is the only way you'll go i'll do it with pleasure" -she said preparing for the fight.

-"Don't be so sure. This time we have something in our favour..." -Ino and Sakura smiled confusing Naruko. But, in a second, she realized what was that means: someone grabbed her from behind. The girl tried to see who it was but she couldn't.

-"I'm sorry Naruko but..." -that voice was familiar. Although never talked to that guy she knew who it was.

-"Choji? what...?" -his arms were immobilized by him- "No! No! you bitches!" -she shouted angry and scared. They laughed loudly and then Ino and Sakura approached the Uzumaki girl.

They stopped in front of her. They looked at her with contempt, as if she were a monster that must be killed.

-"I have waited long for this Uzumaki. Now you're going to pay for all you did to us!" -Sakura raised her fist in order to hit Naruko with her full anger.

Naruko began to breathe quickly by the fear. She couldn't protect herself for any attack, no with Choji grabbing her.

-"Let her go, you fat idiot..." -a quiet yet hateful voice frightened her. He could see that Sakura and Ino stopped and stared at a point behind it.

The Uzumaki felt that Choji released her in a second and he turned around.

-_"Great. Now that Sasuke is here maybe they'll go..."_ -Naruko thought smiling. But she was wrong, the voice wasn't Sasuke Uchiha.

-"How did you called...?" -he stopped scared by what he saw- "Shikama...?" -a tremendous hit on his face throw him away. Choji knocked his head on a tree and then he fell unconscious.

-"Naruko-chan, whose of that stupid and ugly bitches hurt you?" -that voice startled her. It was the same that Shikamaru but full of anger and hate.

-"Shika-kun?" -she asked making him nod. He approached to Naruko making Sakura and Ino get away slowly.

-"I see then. Well, i would have to break some bones then..." -he laughed loudly. He wasn't the same, his body was covered with a strange symbol and he had a dark aura of power.

-"Nara? do you think that you stand a chance agains the great Saku..." -with a shout, Shikamaru hit her face with his fist. Before throwing her away Naruko could heard a noise of broken bones.

Ino looked first at Sakura and then to Shikamaru, her body trembled by the fear.

-"Shi-Shikamaru forgive me! please!" -Ino knelt on the floor and begged for forgiveness. But the boy only laughed with anger.

-"Now's your turn" -he announced ignoring her excuses as he raised his fist.

Naruko watched Shikamaru's anger and how he hurt those gennins (A/N they deserve it if you want to now my opinion) with fear. But now, that fear faded away as she remembered how the real and kind Shikamaru was, she had to do something to save him from his own darkness.

The girl ran to the boy and then she hugged him from behind. Immediately, he dropped his fist down. Her tears fell down her face.

-"Shika-kun... please... return to me" -the aura vanished slowly, his marks dissapeared too and then the boy turned around to see Naruko.

-"Man... that was... so... troublesome..." -Shikamaru had returned.

Naruko smiled happily as he fainted in her arms. She sighed as she wiped tears out of her face: at least the boy was again the same.

She looked smiling and somewhat worried. He must take it back into the tree.

-"Hum, it seems that your friend went through a lot today" -a voice behind her startled Naruko. She turned around quickly as she began to form seals.

-"Huh? Anko-sensei?" -she asked confused as she stopped her jutsu. Standing in front of her was a woman with two anbus on her sides.

-"Yeah" -the jounin nodded quickly.

-"What are you doing in this forest? i thought that this was an exam..."

-"Well "it was", but now we received information that you were attacked by Orochimaru. And... it seems that your friends have the curse mark..." -Anko pointed at the chest of Shikamaru. Naruko could saw trought his jacket with a little blush on her face.

Indeed, there was a strange mark on his chest and it had the form of three curved lines. Naruko looked scared at it and then to Anko.

-"If he going to be okay?" -she remembered that Sasuke was bitten too- "And what about Sasuke?"

-"I don't know. Only the Hokage will" -Naruko shook her head confused. Anko nodded to the anbus- "let's go, Sarutobi-sama will tell us what to do"

End of the second chapter, I hope that you would like it. I just ask if you can give me some review stating if you liked the story and some advices for my bad english.

**Thanks all for voting!, the pairing now is Naruko and Shikamaru!. But it's going to be slow love, nothing too fast. I would take the advice of "idea . getthe " and i would keep the suspense as much as possible.**

Answer to reviews:

**Naru-fan3400: **I really thank you for your words. I think i had done a terrible work with Shikamaru but now i don't. Thanks for reading!

**idea . getthe: **Thanks for the idea man, i would keep the suspense as much as possible. Thanks for reading!

**The red rose: **Thanks a lot! i'm glad that you liked my way of describing Shikamaru. Again thanks for reading and for letting your review!

**Uchiha MeNikki: **I really appreacite your support man, i know that this chapter is boring but i would try to do something better the next time. Still thanks for reading and i hope you like this chapter too! (Again haha)

**buttmunch2: **Okay man thanks for your vote and for your review.


End file.
